A traditional payment process utilizing a bank issued payment card includes the reading of data from a contactless payment card in the form of track data. An authorization request message including the data from the contactless payment card is thereafter generated by an access device. This authorization request message is then sent to the issuer of the contactless payment card. Other transaction information including an indicator of the type of transaction (e.g., contactless) and the amount of the transaction is also included in the authorization request message. After the issuer receives the authorization request message, the issuer sends an authorization response message back to the merchant with an immediate authorization or decline of the transaction at the time of the purchase based on the issuer's rules for authorization. This is considered an on-line transaction.
While traditional payment processes such as these are useful, improved services and improved functionality in the context of payment transactions would also be desirable.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.